


Синее синего

by Cammia



Category: Need for Speed (Movie 2014)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: Тоби не может отпустить Пита, тот не может исчезнуть, не попрощавшись.





	

В тюрьме Тоби начал посещать «круг доверия». Услышав о нем впервые, не поверил своим ушам. Но он был: кружок из нескольких (состав изредка менялся) заключенных, который собирался два раза в неделю в бывшей библиотеке. Люди рассаживались вокруг невидимого центра на неустойчивые пластиковые стулья и говорили. Делились переживаниями, вспоминали истории, жаловались и неуклюже друг друга поддерживали. Говорили обо всем на свете: о ссорах с сокамерниками, об обидах на родных, редко навещающих или мало присылающих. А иногда, с оглядкой, на надзирателей.  
Тоби, не зная, смеяться ему или злиться, слушал, как Громила Джеки жалуется на подружку, за изнасилование которой загремел на три года:  
— Ни разу не навестила, сука. Я даже письма писал — не отвечает. А когда встречались, моросила, что у нас серьезно…  
Другие заключенные слушали и кивали. Кивнул и Андре, единственный из них, кто носил не оранжевую робу, а джинсы со свитером _(свитшотом, так это у них, хипстеров, называется?)_ и значок посетителя. Это Андре основал «круг доверия», добился у тюремного начальства и разрешения, и даже этих вот самых пластиковых стульев. Тоби смотрел на него и не понимал. Неужели этот чокнутый французский хипстер перелетел через Атлантику, только чтобы послушать, что мамаша Доди зажилила сотку, или как Дракула переживает, что его поселили с опущенным? Посмотреть на Андре — так именно для этого он и приехал. Этот студент-психолог в безупречной и пахнущей вольным воздухом одежде раздражал Тоби своим не на то направленным энтузиазмом и в то же время восхищал.  
Может, потому он и посещал этот чертов «круг доверия». Не для того, чтобы _делиться переживаниями_ , это уж точно. Он вообще ничего не говорил, только слушал и наблюдал. Тоби поражало, что именно тут он превращался в невидимку. Куда бы он ни пошел на территории тюрьмы, его всегда провожали глаза: других заключенных, охранников за решеткой, других охранников, сидящих у камер слежения. Здесь камер не было, и никто из присутствующих на него не смотрел. Словно стремясь высказаться, люди напрочь забывали про всех остальных, те превращались в безликую публику, полную статистов. Можно было сидеть и думать. Или просто наслаждаться своим статусом невидимки.  
Но, как оказалось, кое-кто за ним все-таки следил. Однажды Тоби поймал на себе взгляд Андре и сбежал, пока тот прощался с остальными. Как нюхом чувствовал, что тот к нему подвалит. С тех пор это превратилось в игру: Андре ловил, Тоби убегал. И все равно раз за разом приходил на встречи «круга доверия», чтобы побыть наедине со своими мыслями.  
Пристального внимания психолога ему удавалось избегать. Ровно до тех пор, пока в дверях не возникла помеха — Большой Рон. Закупорив своей фигурой дверь. Он прощался с Андре, и Тоби никак не удавалось обойти его огромный живот. А потом на его пути возник сам психолог, тактично, но твердо пресекающий путь.  
— Мистер Маршал, не спешите?  
— Вообще-то спешу, рад бы поговорить…  
— Я ни разу не слышал, чтобы вы говорили на встречах.  
— Просто я не из болтливых. Держу переживания внутри, знаете ли. Но если вас это смущает, я могу перестать приходить.  
— Нет-нет.  
Андре, казалось, всерьез обеспокоила такая вероятность.  
— Просто я хотел узнать: может, вам удобнее будет побеседовать со мной с глазу на глаз?  
Не удобнее. Тоби представил себя наедине с этим психологом-недоучкой, тогда уже не спрячешься за чужие голоса и лица. И ясно понял, что не хочет этого.  
— Я пришел сюда, чтобы помочь каждому, — продолжал Андре. — Вы можете говорить со мной о чем угодно. И это не пойдет дальше меня. Можете считать, что я священник на исповеди.  
Не было ничего, что Тоби ненавидел бы больше, чем попытки влезть к нему в душу. На языке вертелось много едких слов: если уж он говорил, то говорил резко.  
Но стоило ему посмотреть на Андре — и он осекся. На него смотрели глаза Пита. Время прекратило свое течение. Момент потрясения длился целую вечность. Вечность, которую он провел, глядя в знакомые глаза на чужом лице.  
Прежде чем выйти, почти бегом. По пятам гналась тревога — и воспоминания, от которых Тоби пытался убежать так давно.  
Андре что-то кричал вслед, но какое значение имели его слова. Особенно сейчас.  
***  
_«Тебе нужно успокоиться. Смотри на меня. Какие у меня глаза?»_  
Тоби проснулся в поту и с бьющимся сердцем. Сон был реальным, будто его забросило в прошлое. Он лежал, глядя в провисающую сетку верхней кровати, и все еще слышал в ушах этот голос.  
_«Какие у меня глаза?»_  
— Синие, — ответил Тоби одними губами. И впервые чуть не разрыдался. Он не плакал, сидя у обгоревших останков машины, не плакал на похоронах или на суде, пока зачитывали приговор. Но сейчас слезы подступили из глубины, обожгли глаза. Тоби неверяще коснулся щеки. Но это были они, одна слеза скользнула к губам, Тоби слизнул ее и почувствовал, какая она соленая. Словно взята из океана. Из синего-синего океана.  
Будь проклят этот Андре. Тоби совсем забыл о том дне.  
***  
— Тебе нужно успокоиться. Смотри на меня. Какие у меня глаза?  
Пит крепко зажмурился. Тоби глядел на его смешно сморщившееся лицо, светлые русые ресницы и крошечные, едва заметные веснушки под глазами.  
— Подумай и ответь, — сказал Пит, поворачивая голову вслед за ним.  
Тоби сосредоточился, постарался прогнать прочь мысли о гонке, участие в которой значило, обратит ли на него внимание Монарх. О машине, собранной ими из нескольких всего за пять недель. Думал только о глазах Пита… серых? Карих? Все-таки серых, под стать светлым волосам.  
— Серые? — сказал он.  
Пит, смеясь, открыл глаза. Прозрачные и безмятежные, как небо во время летних каникул. Голубые. И это вдруг успокоило Тоби. Он посмотрел на свои руки, лежащие на руле. Они больше не дрожали. Дыхание выравнивалось, хотя сердце все еще колотилось. Внезапный приступ паники — несвойственно для него и ничего хорошего не сулит.  
Пит был другого мнения. Он просунул руку в окно и потрепал Тоби по плечу.  
— Не трусь, ты придешь первым. Я это видел.  
— Опять видения?  
— Я никогда не ошибаюсь, — ответил Пит серьезно.  
Это правда, он никогда не ошибался. Словно его синие глаза могли пронзать само время и смотреть туда, куда человеческому взгляду путь был заказан. Возможно, Пит был послан ему как талисман. В тот день, Тоби вспомнил это отчетливо, у него мелькнула мысль: не дай ему бог утратить этот талисман.  
***  
С того дня что-то внутри сломалось. Тоби не мог решить, плохо это или хорошо. Это было похоже на рухнувшую стену, из-за которой хлынули воспоминания. Оказалось, он помнит почти каждый день, проведенный с Питом. От первой встречи (каким же смешным тот был, пятнадцатилетний жеребенок с тонкими ногами-руками) до последнего дня.  
И особенно четко помнит то, чего никто, кроме них двоих знать не мог. От той ночи Тоби остались чувство удовлетворения и стыд, который постепенно перебил все остальное. Хотя Питу на тот момент было далеко не пятнадцать, да и с его сестрой Тоби расстался больше года. Пит ни словом не напомнил ему о полупьяном, неловком сексе. Теперь Тоби задавался вопросом: а не было ли это одним из видений Пита? Не знал ли тот, что произойдет между ними — и что закончится это ничем? Если он был так всемогущ, почему не предвидел собственную судьбу? Впервые вместе с горечью в Тоби шевельнулась обида на Пита, глупая и от того еще более болезненная.  
И наравне с ней жила обида на Андре, который расшевелил в нем клубок чувств. Тоби с нетерпением ждал очередной встречи «круга доверия», хотя сам еще не знал, что скажет.  
_«Ты хотел, чтобы я поделился переживаниями? Это слишком глупое и пустое слово, оно не отражает и пятой части того, что я чувствую. О чем бы я мог рассказать тебе и этим людям? Как описать Пита, чтобы вы поняли его потерю? Все слова будут пустым звуком. Он любил машины и скорость, отказался от колледжа, предпочел карьеру механика. Он был прирожденным гонщиком, а не я. Едва прикоснувшись к рулю, он становился одним целым с машиной. Мне кажется, он поддался мне в ту последнюю гонку, дал выйти вперед. Это я должен был идти вторым, меня должен был сбить с дороги Дино Брустер. Но Питу было важнее дать мне выиграть. Я могу говорить о нем долго, но это не поможет ясно представить его. Для тебя он будет бледной тенью, набором слов и предложений. Одним из честных мальчишек с синими глазами — мало ли таких? Единственным он все равно был только для меня»._  
Тоби говорил с Андре, подбирая слова, мысленно рассказывая ему о Пите. Говорил и словно видел глаза напротив: пронзительно синие и внимательные. Андре умел слушать, этого не отнимешь. Люди, которые не гнушались грабежом или поножовщиной, рассказывали под его взглядом все. Тоби думал, что француз зря пропадает на психологическом поприще. В полиции ему не было бы цены. Так же, как слушал Пит, и это Тоби тоже упомянул в своем рассказе.  
Он так часто повторял свою речь, воспроизводил в памяти малейшие воспоминания и тут же поверял их Андре, что снова увидев его, испытал чуть ли не шок. Все равно, как если бы у ребенка ожил его выдуманный друг. Андре ни словом не напомнил об их разговоре. Но в начале встречи поднял на него вопросительный взгляд: _«Хочешь что-то сказать?»_ Тоби помотал головой. Ему было достаточно того, что Андре, сам того не зная, выслушивал его всю неделю. Тоби чувствовал, что наконец-то попрощался с Питом, отпустил его. Вряд ли тот будет снова ему сниться.  
Но попрощаться пришлось и с психологом. Тоби так ушел в свои мысли, что не сразу осознал, что сказал психолог. Но увидел реакцию: нервные движении и беспокойные взгляды остальных. Они переглянулись, Тоби даже поймал чей-то взгляд. И осознал окончательно: Андре уходит.  
— Почему? — вырвалось у него неожиданно. На него покосились странно, будто до этого момента никто не подозревал, что в комнате вместе с ними есть еще кто-то.  
— Мой контракт истек.  
Андре аккуратно завинтил колпачок на ручке. Он никогда ею не пользовался, просто держал в руках. Этот жест что-то напомнил Тоби. Воспоминание промелькнуло по краю сознания и ту же исчезло, прежде чем успело оформиться. Почему-то вспомнился Пит — но о нем Тоби думал всю неделю.  
— К тому же, — продолжил Андре, — я сделал все, что хотел. Помог. Тоби показалось, что слова обращены к нему, но он одернул себя. Он не центр мира Дино Брустер ему отлично это доказал.  
После собрания заключенные понемногу потянулись на выход. Подходили по одному к Андре, кто-то подал руку, и худая ладонь, не знавшая ничего тяжелее учебника или стакана с фрапучино, на мгновение утонула в огромной лапище Большого Рона.  
Тоби подошел последним. Все это время он сидел в своем углу, снова всеми забытый и превратившийся в призрака. Не для Андре. Тот помнил о нем и повернулся сразу, как только они остались одни.  
— Я не забыл о вас, — сказал он. — Хотите что-то мне рассказать, мистер Маршал? У нас есть еще пятнадцать минут. Сожалею, что так мало, но потом мне придется уйти.  
Андре сел рядом. Тоби как раз собирался встать и уйти. Но участливый внимательный взгляд уже затягивал его, и он начал говорить.  
— Моего друга звали Пит — Малыш Пит, потому что мы познакомились, когда ему было пятнадцать. В семнадцать он устроил родителям скандал: отказался идти в колледж на медицинский. Они считали, что из него получится прекрасный врач, что у Пита ловкие руки. И правда ловкие… любую машину он мог перебрать почти вслепую, починить любой мотор. Словно становился одним целым с машиной. И со временем стал бы лучшим гонщиком…  
Он говорил, наверное, дольше, чем четверть часа. Но когда наконец закончил, вокруг царила такая тишина, будто они очутились вне времени. Никого, только он и Андре, смотревшего на него глазами-омутами.  
И в голове Тоби промелькнула шальная мысль: если Пит мог заглянуть в будущее, умел вертеть временем, что еще ему было под силу? Почему бы ему не вернуться? Чтобы попрощаться или… навсегда. Эта мысль жила ровно секунду, но в это время Тоби верил, что так и есть.  
Пока Андре не коснулся его руки и прикосновением вывел в реальность.  
— Вам стало легче?  
Этот участливый, но такой холодный вопрос поставил все на места. Тоби снова был в полуподвале, напротив студента психологии, приехавшего в такую даль бог знает почему. Может, не таким уж он был скучным и спокойным, этот Андре. Может, и его что-то манило в путь, и не сиделось на месте. Только из-за проблеска симпатии Тоби ответил, а не промолчал, как хотелось:  
— Да, стало.  
— Хорошо. Значит, я сделал тут все, что хотел.  
Еще одно прикосновение, и Андре поднялся.  
— Удачи вам, мистер Маршал.  
— И вам…  
Тоби понял, что не знает фамилии Андре, но тот не пришел на помощь, только улыбнулся перед самым выходом.  
— Надеюсь, тюрьма вас не сломит. Яркого вам солнца над морем.  
Тоби царапнуло странное прощание, но прежде чем он осознал произнесенные слова и выскочил в коридор, прошло несколько секунд. Коротких и одновременно таких долгих.  
Андре мелькал в самом его конце. Секунда — и бронированная дверь скроет его из виду.  
_«Смотри на меня, Тоби»._  
И он смотрел.


End file.
